The Princess and the Cat
by Pearl27
Summary: It is Day 7 of LoLu week: Fairy Tale. So here is a tale I would like to share with you.
1. Chapter 1

In the days of old where Magic was said to exist around the lands, there lived a Kingdom known as Fiore. The land was ruled by King Jude and Queen Layla who had a beautiful daughter named Lucy. She had beautiful golden locks shining like the sun and warm chocolate brown eyes that reflect any emotion from sadness to happiness. Close by the kingdom laid a dark forest with a sparkling pond and an old well. The weather was all blue skies and sunshine that day when the princess decided to take a stroll since she had no lessons. She sat under the shades of the trees and after a while brought out her most prized possession: a golden ball that she received on her birthday when she was a child.

Princess Lucy was skilled in balancing her ball on her head but she accidentally tripped causing the ball to bounce away and right into a well. This particular well was so deep, if you threw a pebble inside it would take hours before you hear a splash.

"Oh no" The blond princess moaned "How am I going to get it?"

"Are you in distress dear damsel?" a smooth voice asked

"My ball fell into the well and I don't know how to get it" she responded not taking her eyes off the well

"Well perhaps I can help."

Lucy shook her head sensibly "It's impossible." she turned to look at the person but saw nothing. That was weird, who was offering the chance to help?

"Down here" Lucy looked down to see a cat. It had a soft smooth ginger coat and green eyes. She rubbed her eyes wondering if she was seeing things and looked down at the smiling cat appearing to be amused by her reaction.

"I can help"

Lucy was shocked and backed away a little "You can talk?!"

"Of course" he replied in a matter-of-fact tone as he jumped onto the well

"Wait, the well is too deep. If you go in there you won't come back out"

The cat flashed a grin "That won't be a problem" suddenly the cat glowed a bright golden light and jumped down into the well

Princess Lucy could not believe her eyes; a talking cat who can use Magic? That was impossible. A minute later the ball shot out of the well

"Amazing" The princess went to get her ball as the cat got off shaking off the water

"Thank you cat" she was about to leave when she felt slightly damp fur rubbing against her leg and looked down to see the cat smiling at her "What is it? Do you want some milk?"

"Oh more than that" he purred with a glint in his eyes "I helped you so you should help me."

"What do you mean?"

"I ask that you take me home and love me. Let me be your faithful loyal companion."

Lucy frowned at that request "Did you offer to help me because you wanted something in return? There is a word called humility you know. Besides my Father might not allow it."

"Please" The feline put on a teary eye face with his ears down appealing to her sympathetic side.

Lucy shuddered at the look_ "S-So cute"_ the sparkling effect the cat gave off was too strong that it broke down the wall she put up. Gradually she gave in "Ok, you can come home with me."

"Yes!" the cat purred happily as he followed her home

Upon reaching home, Lucy went to tell her parents the story. They found the whole thing unbelievable until the cat spoke causing them to have the same reaction as Lucy. At first Jude was unsure about having a cat in the palace. Cats were known to be lazy, demanded a lot of care and cause trouble such as scratching extravagant furniture and exquisite wallpaper. But Layla thought it would be nice that their daughter have a pet. So they agreed to let her keep the cat as long as Lucy took care of it and the cat would behave itself. Lucy promised and thank her parents as she asked the servants to set up a food and water bowl as well as a comfortable bed. All the while the cat was smiling happily feeling successful that he found a stylish home and a beautiful princess to take care of him.

"This is your new bed" Lucia introduced him to the wicker basket with cottony pillows. _"It was not too bad"_ the cat thought but he looked towards her lavish feathery bed. The princess noticed where he was looking "I don't think so. My Father would not approve."

"Please" he mewed while using the sparkling effect which once again Princess Lucia fell victim to.

"Okay you can sleep in my bed but keep it a secret."

"I promise my lady." he purred again with satisfaction

"Good. Now time for a bath."

The cat shuddered at the word bath as he was picked up and carried into the bathroom. However the water was temperate, so much better than the icy waters of the well and he purred at the soft touches of his noble mistress. Then he was dried off by her blow dryer and got a good brushing.

He relaxed on the bed while the princess was having a shower. He sighed happily, he could get used to this. Soon he heard the shower turn off and saw the princess in a silk nightgown. He purred at the sight of her, she looked so beautiful. Princess Lucy brought out a story to read before retiring to bed. The cat enjoyed listening to her soft voice, after a while he felt his eyelids closing. Lucy yawned and decided to finish her story so that she and her new companion could retire to bed.

Soon the two were making themselves comfortable, the cat pressed his nose to hers rubbing it affectionately.

"Good night" Lucy smiled as she gave his ears a friendly rub and planted a kiss on his head

"Good night Princess." the cat responded as he settled down on the pillow surrendering to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Morning had broken into the sky and the sun shone its' rays throughout Fiore. The sunshine found the way into the bedroom of the Princess. Princess Lucy woke up with a yawn and rubbed her eyes

"Good morning"

The cat opened his eyes and yawned "Good morning fair princess."

Lucy smiled happily as she patted her cat. The princess began her morning rituals and then with her furry companion proceeded to the dining room

"Good Morning Mother, Father" she curtsied upon entering the room

"Good Morning Lucy." they greeted

"Good morning Your Highness" the cat bowed to the King and went to the Queen "And Good Morning to you beautiful Queen." he licked her hand making the latter giggle and pet the cat

The royal family and their royal pet settled to breakfast. The cat insisted on sitting with them but the King would not allow it saying pets should just eat on the floor. He frowned at that as he lapped up his cream but brightened up when his mistress sneaked him a piece of meat to enjoy. It was better than the sardines he was served. However the cat was disappointed to hear that Princess Lucy would be busy with lessons for the day.

"Don't worry, we'll play later. I have a surprise for you." she whispered and planted a kiss on his head before leaving

The cat purred happily at that and had to tolerate being entertained by the servants. He had to admit they were not fun to be around with since they just left him cat toys to play with and paid him no mind. And what was worse the maids tried dressing him up. He was clearly male so why would they dress him up in skirts and a bunny outfit? He managed to escape from their clutches and hide himself.

"I wonder where my beautiful Princess is." He crept about slowly hiding behind plants in case those maids bothered to look for him. Soon he heard the alluring sound of a harp playing, he followed the sound and came onto the music room. There he saw his beloved royal mistress playing the folk harp

He purred at the sight, his princess looked so tranquil and beautiful just like a maiden in fairy tales. He sneaked in wanting to get closer to her.

Lucia stopped playing to take a breather when she heard a meow. She turned and saw her cat smiling at her "Hey what are you doing here?" she moved a bit to allow her cat to jump onto the seat

The cat was happy to accept her offer "I was bored and I just escaped from crazy maids wanting to dress me up like a doll." he frowned upon hearing her snicker "Ha, ha, I'm glad you're amused."

"I'm sorry." she tittered happily as she patted him bringing a smile to his face

"So where is my surprise?"

"Later. I won't be finished with lessons until 4 o' clock."

"That long?!" he yowled and drooped his head looking depressed "I'll be so lonely and no one wants to play with me."

Lucy just sighed "I'm sorry, that's how my life always been. It's not easy but I have a duty."

"Well yes" the cat rested on her lap "But what if it doesn't always has to be about work?"

Lucy looked down at her cat intrigued at where he was going with his statement

"What if someone managed to act as your guide and help you see the world? Go on trips to explore and have fun."

Lucy contemplated about that. She pictured seeing all the sites that she learned through geography and picture books. She finally flashed a smile "That would be nice."

"Princess" a butler came in "It is time for dancing lessons" he picked up the cat "And it's time for you to go play somewhere else and not bother her Highness."

The cat growled at him for accusing him of being a nuisance which he clearly was not. He brightened up when he felt Lucy tickle his chin bringing a smile to his face "I'll see you soon, I promise."

It seemed that time flies quicker than we think or want to as the day was now noon time. The cat was relaxing in his makeshift bed, he decided to occupy himself with Lucy's ball. He could see why the princess favored it, it was fun. He made sure not to use his claws fearing that he might pop it and he did not to get kicked out for bad behavior. The door opened and Princess Lucy came in heaving a heavy sigh obviously burned out.

"Princess!" the cat dashed in a flash and leaped into her chest nearly sending down to the ground "I missed you!"

Lucy had to smile and laugh, no one was ever that glad to see her "Okay, okay, I missed you too." she patted him before placing him on the bed "Close your eyes for me."

The cat complied and waited for his surprise. He felt something wrap around his neck, it felt comfortable.

"Okay, open them"

He looked his eyes and looked to see that he was wearing a green collar with an emerald identification tag with the letter 'L' inscribed into it

"Do you like it?"

"Yes I do." he beamed with joy, it was so much better than skirts and bunny outfits "It matches my eyes don't you think?"

"I thought so."

He looked at his identification tag "What does the L stand for?"

"Leo. I decided to call you Leo."

"Leo" the cat grinned to himself "I like it."

"I'm glad" she patted him "Come on, let's get ready for supper."

Leo the cat was now content with this life; he received a name, a beautiful collar and the love of his mistress. He could not want anything more than this. Actually he did want something more. He stared at Lucy as she slept peacefully.

"I believe you're the one I searched." he whispered as he came closer to her being careful not to wake her up. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek "I hope someday I will make your dreams come through."


	3. Chapter 3

It has been three weeks since Leo met Princess Lucy and came to live with her. They have become quite close, Leo always did his best to be there for his mistress keeping her company and making her smile. Even if he did things that affected his pride he was proud to see her smile. Lucy enjoyed his company, she found that he brought more joy into her life than anything. Soon he became a member of the family and was loved by the castle staff and quite popular with the citizens of Fiore. At times the way he acted and carried himself, Lucy could have sworn that Leo was almost human. She laughed and brushed off the thought.

There was word from the citizens brought to the King and Queen about suspicious people sneaking around the Kingdom probably to commit crimes. Whether they were thieves or killers everyone was to be on guard and prepare to catch them.

The kingdom was bustling with excitement and pride as their annual festival was today. All the colorful decorations, attractions and games were set up. Princess Lucy and Leo got the chance to get out of the castle and go into the town

"The town is so crowded" Leo commented as he has held close to the Princess's chest

"The festival attracts people from all over. At night we'll go see the Fantasia."

"Fantasia?"

"It's a parade. It's really beautiful and keeps getting better by each year."

The two companions soon came onto the Kardia Cathedral

"I'll say a prayer for good weather so can you wait for me?" Lucy put Leo down near to the entrance

"Of course Princess"

Leo curled up into a ball taking a short nap while he waited. Suddenly his ears perked up at the sound of something, it was the sound of Lucy screaming a little. He went inside immediately and discovered that Lucy was gone and all that was left was her blue ribbon.

"Oh no" Leo feared the worst, he caught a scent that was unfamiliar. No doubt it was two kidnappers and the same suspicious people he heard about. That meant that Lucy was in danger and if she crossed the border the laws of Fiore could not protect her. There was no time to contact the guards, Leo had to spring into action

_"Don't worry Lucy, I'm coming to save you."_

Meanwhile Lucy came to her senses, she felt a sheet wrapped around her mouth and was lying on a wooden floor that was moving on cobbled ground. It soon hit her that she was being abducted and riding on a carriage. If she crossed the border her status could no longer be her protection.

"We did a good job boss"

"We sure did. The King and Queen will pay a good price if they want their precious daughter back."

Lucy tried to see if she could crawl and tried to jump off the carriage despite being gagged and bound. However the muscular man with raven hair noticed and pulled her hair

"Where do you think you're going?" he pulled her roughly making her scream though it was muffled by the gag "If you know what's good for you, you stay put and don't even think about escaping until we get our pay."

Lucia glared defiantly at the man. He let out a growl and pushed her down to the ground

"Don't rough her up." the driver called out to his partner "Our ransom depends on how good her condition is"

"Yeah I know." the man grunted and sat down "I just hate royalty and aristocrats, they think they're better than everyone else just because they have a lot of money."

Tears started to fill Lucy's eyes. She could not move or defy these men on her own. All she could do was pray for a miracle "_Mother, Father, Leo. Please someone help me!" _

Just then she heard the driver yell out in pain and the sounds of yowling and hissing

"Get this cat out of my face!"

Lucy perked up at the mention of the word 'cat' Could it be?

The other man was tackled down in a flash by none other than Leo

"Lucy!"

Lucy could only smile with tears of joy in her eyes as Leo came and ripped off the gag

Lucy sighed happily "Leo, you came."

"Of course" he licked her face before moving to remove the ropes "I can't let my Princess go off with some jerks."

"Hey now" the muscular raven-haired man got up "Don't think I'm going to lose to some cat" he pulled out a sword however Leo attacked his shins and had the super strength to merely toss him outside

"Wow" Lucia stared in awe "I had no idea you could do that."

Leo smirked a confident smirk "There are still things you don't know about me Lucy."

That made Lucy confused but she did not have time to worry about it. Her hands were free so she could undo the knots on her legs. But before they could jump off, the carriage went off course onto rugged terrain and soon crashed into a tree breaking apart in an instant. Lucy was thrown out due to the impact. She looked around to find Leo. Soon her eyes widened at the sight before her, Leo was lying down on the ground unconscious and injured

"Leo!" she ran over to remove the branch and scooped her cat into her arms "Hang in there!" she ran like the wind back to the town

The sun was now setting as Lucy waited outside the doors with her parents. Word got out that the princess was kidnapped and her cat got injured in the process of saving her so everyone was in anticipation hoping that the royal pet would survive. Soon the veterinarian came out of the operating room

"It was close... but he's going to be all right"

This brought happy tears to the royal family. The town crier heard the news and spread the word gaining many cheers throughout the kingdom.

"Can I see him?"

The veterinarian nodded so Lucy rushed right in. She saw Leo lying down on the table resting peacefully with bandages around his stomach, right hind leg and tail. She touched him lightly not wanting to wake and or hurt him

"Leo, I'm glad that you're okay." she rubbed him gently "Thank you for saving me. At that time I was thinking of my parents and you. I wanted someone to save me. You answered my prayer, you saved me." a tear rolled down her eye "I was so afraid that I lost you. The days we spent together were so much fun. You brightened up my days making even the gloomy ones better. I don't what I would do if you were gone." she leaned down and planted a kiss "I love you" she whispered

As she pulled away, she noticed that Leo was glowing again this time it was a shimmering white light. The light engulfed the cat as he floated in the air and shone out. Lucy had to cover her eyes. The light caught attention of the King and Queen, they entered into the room but had to shield their eyes upon coming into the light. Soon it was over and all that was left was a man with spiky ginger hair wearing a gold suit with boots and a small crown on his head. He soon opened his green eyes and rose up his injuries were healed upon transformation. He took the moment to look at himself

"I'm back" he smiled "I'm back to normal!" he shouted with elation "Lucy" he turned to her to see that she fainted in her chair _"That wasn't the response I was expecting"_ he thought as he got off the table "Lucy? Wake up"

The princess soon came to her sense and looked at the handsome noble before her "Who are you?"

"It's me, your cat now prince." he responded with a smile

"That mark" Jude pointed out on the left should an orange symbol of the Leo constellation "You're the Prince of the Land of Stars."

Layla was shocked by this revelation "The same Prince who went missing for three months."

"Yes my real name is Loke Leone of the Leone Royal Family. I was doing combat training in the woods when a beautiful maiden asked me to help her. However it was a trap and the maiden was actually a witch. She knocked me unconscious and kept me trapped in order to use my blood for an experimental potion that will enable her to have eternal youth. After a while I managed to break free of my prison and confronted the witch. While I managed to spill the contents of her cauldron which resulted in her melting, she cast another spell on me turning me into a cat. While I retained my strength and magical powers, I could not return home in my state. I felt I was doomed to roam the world with no place to call home. In the midst of my travels I met a good Mage who told me that in order to return to my human form, I had to find a princess, do a good deed for her, earn her trust and love." he smiled at Lucy "You were the one. You took such good care of me. You trusted me and you said you loved me."

"So I helped you?" she asked as he took her hands into his, she blushed at how warm they felt

"Yes but don't think I was your companion only for my own personal gain. I really enjoy being around you. I love you Princess"

Lucy smiled and pulled him into a hug "I love you too."

The King and Queen smiled happily at the scene. The word got out once more and the Kingdom rejoiced. The Fantasia went on as planned and was a success. The kidnappers were found and sentenced to imprisonment for life. The Land of Stars' Royal Family was overjoyed to hear that the Prince was found well and alive. However before returning home, Prince Loke took Princess Lucy on a trip exploring the foreign lands of the world. Lucy was in awe of the many sights she saw on her trips. She saw greenery, animals and participated in events that she learned from books. She felt that this was a dream come true.

In time two Kingdoms were united by marriage of the Prince and Princess. In time a son was born and he was given the name Leo. And so they all lived happily ever after.

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
